valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 12 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The final smackdown! Archer and Armstrong’s cross-country travels through the weird, the wild, and the downright wrong have all come down to this: One final showdown with their greatest enemies! As Ivan the Soviet scientist bear and his army of Florida Men unite with the One Percent to unleash the ultimate death trap, the Valiant Universe’s premier adventure duo are gonna need all the help they can get! Who will live? Who will die? Will Gub Gub ever find true love? These answers and more will stand revealed as multiple Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (HARBINGER RENEGADE) and Eisner Award-winning artist Mike Norton (Revival) bring Valiant’s critically acclaimed series to a whirlwind finale that will leave no man – or mackerel – behind! Andromeda Estranged, Conclusion Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** * ** Other Characters: * Austin's private army * * * * * Scientists / White Coats Locations: * Cleveland * ** *** Craft & Fashion Fair *** Secret Lab ** *** Andromeda's house * Items: * * Bast-Salt * Bazooka * Chainsaw * Deathbots * Pinky Duster XK * The "Salt the Earth" Emergency Button * Vehicles: * Red convertible Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis As Armstrong and Andromeda rescue Archer, in the body of Gub Gub, Austin Oldenberg-Lancaster agrees to use his private army to stop the group. As Armstrong battles the army, Andromeda returns Gub Gubs head to his body. Archers mind, in Gub Gubs body, controls Archers body to fight the army. Archers bag begins to work again as Oliver Dumpbucket organises the satchel. Demitri and the Soviet Scientists abandon The One Percent. Austin initiates the factlr self-destruct sequence. Andromeda restores Gub Gubs body. The group, including a restored Gub Gub, are attacked by Ivan and Tatiana. The group battles their way through the factory, as the Socialist Scientists and The One Percent leave the factory. Everyone escapes as factory explodes. Andromeda restores Archer and Gub Gub to their rightful bodies. As Archer and Armstrong depart, Gub Gub and Andromeda drop their facades and walk back into the house. Epilogue One Appearances Featured Characters: * * Locations: * ** Faith' apartment Items: * Glasses Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Archer arrives at Faith's apartment in disguise. She drags him into the house. Epilogue Two Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Dancing Wombats Locations: * Delaware ** Wilmington * ** *** Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Armstrong returns to the bar and fights The Sect members who are waiting for him. Epilogue Three Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** Sal * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Armstrong rushes to help Archer and Mary-Maria when he is called upon. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12 Allen Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12 Peeples Variant.jpg Textless Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12 Allen Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12 Peeples Variant Textless.jpg Related References External links